The Renegades Chapter 11
' '' The Renegades' ' Chapter 11' Janari Tsukisama (3rd Person) “Ready?” Kazuki asked the others. They nodded. Janari smiled her freaky smile at the white-haired boy. She noted what exactly he packed, and that little book was a part of it. “Thanks, Janari.” Diana said quietly. Janari nodded. “You're too welcome.” Her eyes glinted. Due to certain connections, Janari was able to get them a boat without the Titans noticing. “It was easy,” she had said. “with the right people in the right places.” “Alright, everyone board.” Kazuki ordered. Within a few minutes, everyone was on board. “Janari, mind looking out?” he asked the purple-haired girl. She nodded. “I always am.” She said peculiarly, sounding quite like a stalker in the process. With Janari, you never really knew, now did you? Climbing to the top of the ship, Janari took out one of her guns. “Pow. Pow.” She said like a little kid. It drew a little attention from Diana and Kazuki, who stared at her oddly. Janari sighed. They really didn't know how boring it was to be a lookout only 3 minutes in. Diana had the ship moving and sailing in a few minutes, the vast blue seas stretching out beneath them. “Oh~,” Janari said. “what a pretty color.” One of her hands went to her chin and she smirked. Oh, what a devious girl she was. “Hey, Kazu~ki!” She called down. The white-haired boy, who was moving a trunk, looked up. Janari made a motion for him to come up with her. He uneagerly climbed up there with her. “What is it?” He asked. Janari looked at him like he had lost his mind. “What happened to a simple “hello” or “how are you”?” Janari teased. Kazuki rolled his eyes. “Hello Janari, how are you?” “Great, thanks for asking.” Janari then looked at the sea and quickly added, “no, I lied. It's dreadfully boring here.” “So?” “That's why I asked you up here. Mind playing a game?” She asked. Kazuki corrugated his eyebrows and shook his head. “I'm busy, Janari.” He said as he began to climb back down. “I really don't have time for a game.” Janari pouted but nodded. As soon as he went down, however, she got a pixilated glint in her eye. Grabbing her guns, once more she went, “Pow. Pow. Pow.” Once. Twice. Thrice. Kazuki and Diana were aware, but didn't speak about it to her. “Pow. Pow.” 'POW! '''A blank flew through the air, making a big racket. Diana and Kazuki jumped and turned to her. “Oops.” She said with her smirk, covering her smile with her hand. “My finger slipped.” Many, many, many minutes later, when Janari was still bored, the blue sea turned green. “Oh! We're almost here.” She mumbled to herself. “I should- holy crap.” In the distance, she could see something approaching. It was flying, but had a humanoid figure, and there were multiple, which probably meant... “HARPIES!” She called as she hopped down and landed on her feet neatly. Kazuki ran over to her, Diana readying her weapon. “What happened?” He asked. Janari got out her two guns and loaded them, her smile turning more shifty. “I'm about to, if I can say it like this, “bust a cap” in a few harpies.” She said, extending her arm and firing a few bullets into the distance. One of the figures fell into the ocean with a “plop”, but there were still tons where that came from. Kazuki growled a bit and two swords appeared in his hands. “Hey, Kazu-kun.” Janari said, turning to him. “Now would be a mighty good time to use the sea around use as an advantage.” “Janari's right,” Diana said, firing a few arrows into the distance. “you're in your home territory, so use it to your advantage.” Those arrows successfully hit a few harpies, but the majority began aiming towards the ship. “Oh man,” Janari said with a chuckle. “I really didn't want to do this, but, Kazuki, pick at least seven of those for me.” “Uh...” Kazuki grunted, the water rising slowly. “The first seven...?” Janari nodded and raised both of the guns. The harpies picked up speed, but that was no problem, really. Her brain calculated that the harpies were following the lead harpy, far at the back, based on the pattern. Pow. Pow. Pow. Pow. Pow. Pow. Pow. One by one, a bullet went through the harpies heads, leaving dust in the air. “Kazuki,” Diana said, shooting more arrows. “Now would be nice.” “I'm trying!” He said, water rising a little higher. There was a screech in the air and the harpies dived head first into the ship in a 'v' shape. “Oh. My. Fujin.” Janari muttered, before quickly gaining control. “I'll take the ones on the left, you take the ones on the right, Diana.” She reloaded her bullets before adding, “Kazuki, the one in the back. Aim for the one at the back.” The harpies were coming closer. “On my mark...” Her eyes narrowed, her smile disappearing. “NOW!” Diana began to shoot two arrows at a time as Janari shot two bullets at a time. Kazuki closed his eyes to concentrate, but several harpies made it to the ship and began ripping apart the wood. “Oh no you don't!” Diana turned and shot arrows at the harpies, leaving Janari to shoot various bullets at the harpies in Diana's line. In her distraction, one harpy dove straight down into Janari, pushing her down into the ship. Several of her bones were probably broken, but she managed to raise a hand to shoot at the harpy. But not before she broke through the very last floor of the ship and into the ocean. The water was very cold, very freezing. She would probably die here, because her breath wasn't that strong. Looking around into the near-darkness, Janari felt around for a sign of life. Her hand tugged on something wet and slimy, yet soft. ''Yes... she thought, putting all of her power into that one little thing. It grew bigger and longer, and caused her to smile. Up. Quickly. And she rose. Her air began to disappear, her lungs aching. Fudge...quicker! Higher, and higher, until she could see the sun. She burst through the water and onto land on her side, gasping for air, her hair sticking to her. “...Oh my,” She said, getting another grin. “I'm missing.” Category:The Renegades Category:Chapter Page Category:XTaitoxShionx